


The Oldest Question

by Lady_Cleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: And I want to hug Matt, F/M, Fluff, Just some cute harmless fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two things he'd grown up hearing the most- in multiple tones from various sources- were his name and the question, "What am I going to do with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oldest Question

Matt had always been clumsy. Unbelievably, almost inhumanly, "no one in the history of klutzes has ever been this bad" clumsy. The two things he'd heard the most growing up- in multiple tones from various sources- were his name and the question, "What am I going to do with you?" His mother had stated it in a long-suffering sigh, usually with a disbelieving eye-roll as she surveyed whatever latest damage of Hurricane Matt was to be found. Dad was more laid back, but depending on _what_ had been affected, he could bellow with the best. Laura, bless her, had always said it tolerantly, like she just knew it was him, and not really his fault, but was genuinely at a loss of what to do besides hug him and move away. Daisy screeched it, reaching decibel levels that violated local noise ordinances and annoyed every dog in a three block radius.

Even in school, his teachers had stuck to the mantra, always delivered in a tone of thinly veiled annoyance... except for Miss Kelly, who had usually said it with patience- but that had been primary school and he'd been _really_ adorable then.

The few girls charmed by his flaily lankiness and boyish looks usually ended up shaking their heads and uttering the phrase in frustration or outright bewilderment, because he'd set the kitchen on fire trying to be romantic or overflowed the tub trying to be nice or somehow erased their presentation notes trying to de-frag their hard drive. Forks and remotes were potential projectiles, necklaces he attempted to undo ended up snarled in their hair, and he had to have an arc of safety when he watched football matches because of four separate incidents with black eyes and bloody noses.

The night he'd lost his virginity, it was whispered in the darkness by his very experienced girlfriend of 5 months. He hadn't really been ready but she'd had him convinced he loved her enough to try. It had been an awkward quiet affair, and she'd stilled his apology with a gentle kiss and a reassurance they could work on it. A month later, she'd been caught with the new left tackle and he'd bawled for a week.

He had only ever asked the question of himself once. When he landed in hospital for his back, pondering the injury's dire effect on his future after everyone had gone home for the night, he'd stared at the acoustic tiled abyss and wondered aloud, "Oh, God. What am I going to do with me?" He'd cried himself to sleep that night and never said it again.

* * *

The day of the first table read for Who, Matt had been eagerly bouncing in his seat like an anxious puppy awaiting the arrival of The Alex Kingston (because she deserved a capitalised title) and had knocked over two penholders and broken a piece off the Sonic prop prototype. He'd been sent to the crafts table with an order to settle down. Coming back with a cup of iced coffee, he'd been carefully making his way to the table when a crewmember called out a hello. In the split second he'd stopped watching where he was going to nod and give a wave, his foot had caught a chair leg and he'd landed sprawled at the feet of a now dripping wet Alex Kingston. _Oh, piss it. Can the earth_ please _just swallow me whole?_

He hadn't realized he'd mumbled it aloud until she spoke. "Now now," soothed the sodden vision kneeling before him. "Can't be as bad as all that." He dared a peek at her face, expecting the worst, but all he saw was amused surprise- as though a coffee bath hadn't been on her to-do list today. At least the coffee hadn't been scalding.

An apology was on the tip of his tongue when a knee to his ribs preceded an exasperated Scottish "Oi!" Karen dropped into his field of vision long enough to snark out a "What are we going to **do** with you, Smithers?" before grabbing Alex's arm and hauling her up to check her over. Matt went back to trying to dissolve into the floor before Alex's lilting voice shushed her.

"Karen, leave him alone. He's fine! And there's no harm done- at least to me."

His head came up a few inches when he heard her crouch back down, and a tiny hand appeared in front of his nose. He raised his eyes again and saw a hint of concern in her eyes. " _Are_ you alright, darling?" He felt himself melt a little at the endearment. Not trusting his voice to answer, Matt had nodded, taken her hand and scrambled to his feet. He tried to slink off to a far corner, but she didn't let go, steering him into the seat on her right.

Titters still rolled through the room as the group began to settle, and Matt felt the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment. The cool rush of breath when she leant over to whisper was surprisingly pleasant. "You're gonna be just fine. I promise." His hand, still clasped in hers, got a reassuring squeeze before she released it to turn a page in her script.

Someone brought Alex a towel and a clean shirt and the read got under way without further incident. The first day of shooting was another story, but even in heels Alex managed to take him remarkably in stride.

* * *

There'd been an impressive amount of flirting on the set today, but the stumbles and trips were getting ridiculous. When Alex nearly fell off her heels in Amy's garden for the second take in a row, Karen declared his clumsiness was contagious. When Matt whipped around on the slick grass to tell her off, he caught on a tree root and ended up tearing his tuxedo jacket in the tumble. As they waited for the costume mistress to bring the spare so they could finish the shot, Arthur beat Karen to the question.

"Cor, mate. What're we going to do with you?" The newlywed Ponds laughed as his ears went red.

"I've got a few ideas..." Alex gingerly stepped closer and pressed her shoulder into his as she lowered her voice to a sultry hush. "But they're not exactly for mixed company." His budding pout reformed into a smile, and he slung an arm around her shoulders gratefully. She warned the others to back off and let him nuzzle her ringlets a while without another word; he was grateful for the peace.

The replacement jacket arrived and he reluctantly released his hold on his co-star to get dressed so they could resume the shoot. He managed a thank you, but she waved it off with a nonchalant wink and swished back to her starting position.

* * *

Alex was leaving. He knew she had to go home, and knew she'd be coming back for series 6, but he still couldn't help it; he was really going to miss her. Wrapping his arms around her while Team TARDIS waited outside the block of flats for her driver, Matt rested his head on her shoulder and thought back on their past three months together.

She'd taught him to cook without emergency crews on standby, and he was now capable of seven simple yet filling dishes so he wasn't eating takeaway every night. (One alone would have been impressive; seven was Alex showing off.)

She'd caught him in the nick of time from falling on several occasions- usually by grabbing whatever piece was closest and hauling him against her. After a miraculous three day shoot without a stumble, he'd lent serious thought to tripping on _purpose_ just so she could do it again. (Then he'd given himself a minor concussion without even  trying from falling off a piece of Stonehenge while she got a touchup and it hadn't mattered.)

Most importantly, she'd saved him from the dreaded question more than once, never using it herself and steering it off when others did. Matt worried he was losing his champion, that everyone would start picking on him again once she'd gone.

When the car arrived, her bags were loaded up and she said her goodbyes. Arthur and Karen received hugs and promises to text, and Matt got a hug and a whispered promise. "You'll be fine, darling. Really. You'll see." It was a simple statement, said often enough by those around him, but when Alex said it, Matt almost believed it.

They stood in a line with their arms around each other and watched until her car was out of sight. As they mounted the steps to go get ready for the night's shoot, Arthur's phone pinged with a new message. He read it and snorted before handing it to Kaz, who read it and giggled before passing the screen to Matt.

_New Message_

_To: Sir Darvill_

_From: AlexK_

_Miss you lot already. Xx  
p.s. Take care of him for me._

Matt smiled softly before handing the phone back and heading in, arm in arm with Kaz. Oh yeah. He was going to be just fine.

* * *

They were in Utah, filming the lakeside picnic. A piece of broken equipment he was nowhere near allowed them a long lunch and the chance for a bit of fun before an emotionally charged scene. Alex was stretched out on the blanket, soaking up sunshine and debating a nap when Matt appeared again, having abandoned Karen and Arthur's Frisbee match after stranded the disc on a rocky crag several feet above Karen's head. It was the wind's fault but Kaz had still ordered him off while they got it down.

He was quiet sitting by her head, and her voice was soft when she asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing."

She cracked one eye open and pinned him with a look. "Matt. I know when you're being quiet and I know when something is wrong. Now you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but please. Don't lie." She closed her eyes and put her head back down on the blanket. He toyed with one silky curl, winding it round his index finger and letting it spring free before winding it up again.

"I think I'll keep you, Kingston," he murmured, slipping his hand beneath the hair at her nape to gently massage her neck.

"Mmmm. Wish you would, darling," Alex purred beneath his ministrations.

"Don't you want to know why?" The question was almost a whisper, but she pushed up to rest on her elbows and propped her chin in her hand.

"Tell me."

"You're the only one who knows what to do with me."

Her amused chuckle was tempered by the furrow of confusion on her brow. "What? That's ridiculous."

He shook his head with a rueful expression. "No it's true. It has baffled, bothered or downright bewildered everyone **_ever_** , except you. You never ask, and you never take anyone who does ask seriously, and... you just _know_. It's nice." Matt paused, letting a small smile pull on one corner of his mouth. "In fact, I think the only thing I've ever managed to ruffle on you is your hair."

She laughed as he tousled the curls in question. "Not that I'd notice anyway, darling. But I keep telling you- you're fine."

"Just so long as I have you, Kingston."

She laid back down, and he stretched out alongside, watching the breeze play with her ringlets. "Just so long as I have you."

* * *

 _The Wedding of River Song_ was over. Well, they'd gotten all the shots they needed for the actual, "kiss-and-vows-atop-a-pyramid" part anyway. They still had some residuals to shoot before Alex's unofficial 'pre-flight' wrap party, but they were at least done for the day.

A mini Team TARDIS party had finally broken up at Karen's (Ginger Scot rule: when Kaz passes out on floor or furniture, they take pictures and call it a night) and Matt insisted on walking Alex to her door.

When they got there and he gallantly kissed her hand, she beamed and invited him in for a cup of tea. 

When he tripped over the coffee table, she saved him from faceplanting by grabbing a handful of shirt and yanking him into her arms.

When he didn't let go right away, she tipped her head to one side trying to figure him out, before extricating herself and heading into the kitchen.

When he burned his tongue on his too-hot-to-drink tea because he'd been staring at her, she giggled and asked if he was alright.

When he stood there, too enraptured at the sound of her laughter to speak, she waved a hand in front of his eyes and called him on the space cadet moment.

When he admitted he'd just been thinking about her then, and also for, oh, the last 2 years, she didn't say anything.

When he took a deep breath and soldiered on, professing his wholehearted adoration and devotion to making her happy if she'd let him, she still didn't say anything. But Matt could see the Question hovering in the air around her head like a neon sign.

He steeled himself for the taunt, for the sting- then remembered this was Alex. So he braced for the gentle letdown that was surely coming... and for the question he'd heard all his life.

When she finally asked, it was in a completely tender tone of loving wonder. "Oh Matt," she started, threading her fingers through the floppy fringe on his forehead and looking at him with such sweetness he felt his heart squeeze. "What am I going to do with you?"

He hardly dared to hope, but he bravely made the suggestion. "Love me?"

She smiled and embraced him so completely even her hair got in on the hug. After a minute, her answer filled his heart to bursting. "I think I can do that."

And oh, how she could...

**Author's Note:**

> because you know it's been said, many times and many ways in that flaily boy's lifetime. but I choose to think Alex would be nicer.  
> an idea that hit me at work. hope you like it. comments are appreciated.


End file.
